<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your beautiful smile and my lame jokes by blackakven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602186">Your beautiful smile and my lame jokes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackakven/pseuds/blackakven'>blackakven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackakven/pseuds/blackakven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sehun telling baekhyun a dumb joke just to see him smile</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your beautiful smile and my lame jokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a day one of my 30 days one shot challenge with my otps!  ‘ㅅ’ </p><p>So, here you go - a sebaek fluff!! Enjoy! ♡</p><p> </p><p>+sorry for any mistakes TT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lying on a bed in silence. Sometimes Baekhyun would sing something quietly and Sehun would listen to it with his heart beating fast. They were scrolling through their phones, waiting for the pizza to arrive so they can watch a movie they've chosen earlier. It was kinda boring but they didn't have anything else to do.<br/>Suddanly Sehun started moving impatiently in every direction possible, trying to find a comfortable spot.<br/>"Oh my god, stay still." Baekhyun rolled his eyes annoyed and grabbed Sehun by his shoulder. <br/>"Hyung, I'm bored." He whined and looked at the other. He finally laid on his side. In that position he could see Baekhyun's focused face on a game he was playing.<br/>He was so pretty - even if he wasn't wearing any make-up now. His clothes were the most casual ones and his hair was messy but he still was the most beautiful person Sehun had ever seen. He might have even look better like that - all natural. <br/>"Hyung." The younger pouted craving for attention but he got no response. "Baek." <br/>"What?" Baekhyun gazed up from his phone.<br/>"Wanna hear a joke?" He smirked and the other rolled his eyes. <br/>"No. Your jokes are always lame." He came back to playing and Sehun made an angry but cute face. Baekhyun glanced at him and smiled softly. He put his phone down and focused on his friend instead. He let out a sigh, defeated. "Fine, tell me."<br/>"How does the ocean say hello?"<br/>"I don't know."<br/>"It doesn't. It just waves." <br/>Baekhyun snorted, a small smile growing on his face. <br/>"That was dumb." He wanted to take his phone back but Sehun stopped him and grabbed his wrist.<br/>"Wait. One more. Why was the picture sent to jail?" Baekhyun looked at him waiting for the answer. "Because it was framed."<br/>This time he giggled, shaking his head in amazement.<br/>"You're so stupid."<br/>"How do you call a cheese that's not yours?" Sehun continued.<br/>"I don't know, enlighten me."<br/>"Nacho cheese." He said with a smirk and Baekhyun laughed again. His eyes disappeared and cheeks went up in the cutest way ever. All Sehun wanted to do is to squish them.<br/>"I hate your jokes." He suddenly said.<br/>"Then why are you laughing?" The taller pointed out and Baekhyun hit him in the arm playfully.<br/>"They're so dumb it's funny. That's why." <br/>"Mhm..." Sehun nodded with a funny expression. "What about this one? How do you make holy water?" <br/>"I don't know. You collect angel's piss?"<br/>"What?" He laughed not believing what he just heard. "Baekhyun, what the fuck? You boil the hell out of it." <br/>"My version was better." The older snorted with a big grin on his face. <br/>"It really wasn't. It was disgusting." Sehun stuck out his tongue at him and the other bopped his nose.  <br/>"Your hyung is always right, Sehunnie." Baekhyun said with a smile and Sehun's heart melted. <br/>That was all he wanted. All these stupid jokes were only to see him smile. Nothing else could ever make Sehun more happy than seeing Baekhyun smile. His heart was always beating so fast and he felt like he could do anything with him by his side. He was so in love with him. <br/>"You're starting at me." The smaller said with a risen eyebrow. Sehun's expression was blank. There were a few second of silence before he spoke. <br/>"You're so beautiful when you smile." He blurred out without thinking and only the other's reaction made him realize what he just did.<br/>"Wh- I-" Baekhyun panicked and didn't know what to say. He blushed hard. "That was so random..."<br/>"I'm sorry." Sehun didn't know what he should do now. Pretend it didn't happen? Tell he was joking? <br/>𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵, he thought to himself and decided to go with it instead. "But I really meant it. Your smile is the prettiest. And you're pretty in general." He looked at him carefully. The older was still lying with his cheeks flushed. Sehun got up a little and raised himself on his elbows. "Your hair is always soft." He said slowly putting his fingers in his hair, just like if he was afraid Baekhyun will suddenly disappear. "You skin is always glowing." He moved his hand down and placed it on his cheek. Surprisingly, the other only leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Baekhyun, I-" <br/>He hesitated. He looked at his pink lips, now slightly parted. <br/>He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so bad but he couldn't. He can't ruin their friendship. <br/>He took his hand away from the other's face but Baekhyun was quick to pull it back, taking it into his own. <br/>He opened his eyes. Their faces were really close now, but it didn't bother him at all. <br/>"So, you're not gonna kiss me now? I'm disappointed, Sehunnie." He pouted and that was all what took Sehun to quickly close the gap between them and connect their lips together. <br/>Both of them tensed at the sudden action but relaxed after a second. <br/>They started moving their mouths against each other naturally.<br/>Baekhyun laid on his back so Sehun could hang above him, it was much more comfortable like this. <br/>The smaller placed his hands on the other's neck to deepen the kiss. <br/>Their hearts were beating really fast from all the adrenaline. That situation was new to them, yet - it felt so right. It felt like their lips always belonged to each other.<br/>They parted only because they couldn't breath anymore. They were gasping for air quietly with their eyes closed and foreheads touching.<br/>Sehun couldn't believe what just happened. He had a crush on Baekhyun for more than a year now and he never thought his dream about kissing him could really become true. He had nothing else to lose now. He decided to take his shot before it was too late.<br/>"I like you, Baekhyun." He said confidentiality. He didn't care about anything. All he wanted now was to say it out loud finally. "I like you a lot."<br/>The other opened his eyes and started caressing Sehun's cheeks.<br/>"You do?" He asked softly and the taller nodded. "I like you too."<br/>"Really?" Sehun eyes widened in shock.<br/>"Yes, dumbass. I've liked you for a long time. Why would I ask you to kiss me if I didn't have feeling for you?" <br/>He said ironically and rolled his eyes.<br/>Sehun was so happy he could die.<br/>He leaned in and kissed him again.<br/>These were surely the best minutes of their lives. They could stay in their arms kissing all day but the sudden sound of the doorbell interrupted them. <br/>"Pizza." They said at the same time and giggled because of it.<br/>"I'll get it." Sehun said immediately getting up and Baekhyun quickly pulled him down to peck his lips for the last time. They smiled at each other and then Sehun disappeared behind the door to get their food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>